


Reckless Desire

by NightTriumphant



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mild Language, Oral Sex, People Watching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightTriumphant/pseuds/NightTriumphant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary Fairchild is a runner and Isabelle Lightwood is her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Desire

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes.

Clary Fairchild ran. The muscles in her legs were burning; her breathing was loud, but even. And she ran. People were screaming, cheering the runners. Adrenaline rushed through her body, smashing the exhaustion in her legs and replaced the weakness in her muscles with agility.  
  
Clary’s eyes skimmed the side of the street, searching for someone in the crowd.  
  
There were few girls in front of her. She was one of the leading runners, but she’d have to really push herself to beat the other girls. The girls in front of her were all swaying ponytails and long, tanned legs. Clary couldn’t help but feel intimidated by them. She was tiny, both in size and build. But even though that gave the other girls an advantage, it wasn’t an excuse for her.  
  
“Run, Baby, one kilometre to go!”  
  
Clary heard Isabelle Lightwood loud and clear, her voice filtering through the buzzing sound of the crowd. And there she was. Clary couldn’t help but smile. Isabelle looked as stunning as ever, her long black hair framing her beautiful face. She stood at the side of the track, cheering wildly.  
  
Clary had one kilometre to go, one kilometre to push herself beyond her limits.  
  
“Come on, babe!”  
  
Clary turned her head and saw Isabelle running alongside her, on the other side of the barrier tape.  
  
“Damn, look at that ass”, she shouted, and Clary almost laughed out loud. The grin on her face stayed, even as she forced herself to focus on the race. She passed a girl, but barely noticed it. Her legs hurt, her knees hurt, her feet had several blisters, but she pushed it all to the back of her mind, and she ran.  
  
“Come on, you got this!”  
  
Isabelle had trouble keeping up. Clary picked up even more speed. Her breath was rattling. Twenty metres in front of her ran another girl. Sweat ran down the girl’s neck and legs, and she was visibly struggling. Clary ran past her swiftly.  
  
There were two more girls in front of her. Isabelle’s shouts were a bit breathless by now, but she kept running beside Clary nevertheless, pushing other people out of the way as she ran. “Get out of my way”, she hissed. “My girlfriend is about to win this shit.”  
  
A warm feeling spread inside Clary’s chest and determinacy grew beneath her skin, making her body tremble with sudden energy. Her legs were flying, the wind rushed through her hair. The sun was hot, but Clary no longer cared. The only things on her mind were the finish line in the distance and Isabelle’s cheers.  
  
Clary passed another girl, and then she broke into a sprint. The last three hundred metres. The leading girl was now close.  
  
“Yes, baby, get that bitch! Run!”  
  
The voice was now distant. Isabelle had fallen back a few metres. Clary was too fast for her. And apparently she was too fast for the other girl as well.  
  
Clary outran her in the last fifty metres of the race and then she crossed the finish line. The audience cheered and Clary grinned. Her legs slowed down and then there was Isabelle, jumping up and down, furiously clapping her hands.  
  
“You did it! You did it!”    
  
Clary ran straight into her arms, half-laughing, half-crying with overwhelming happiness. Isabelle picked her up; Clary wrapped her legs around her waist and buried her face in her neck.  
  
“I’m so proud of you, baby. I knew you could do it”, Isabelle whispered into her ear. Clary tightened their embrace.  
  
Someone cleared their throat and Clary reluctantly let go of Isabelle and turned around. Simon Lewis grinned at her. “You did great, Clary”, he said and hugged her. Jace Wayland kissed her on the cheek and whispered: “You were amazing”, into her ear. Simon handed her a towel and a bottle of water. Clary used the towel to wipe the sweat off her face and emptied the bottle within a second.  
  
“Where the hell is Alec?”, Isabelle asked. “I told him to wait at the finish line.”  
  
Simon pointed. Alexander Lightwood was walking towards them, followed by his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He raised his hands in defence when he saw Isabelle’s angry look and ruffled through Clary’s red hair. “Good job, Clary”, he said.  
  
Magnus Bane gave Clary a hug, picking her up and swirling her around. “Well done, biscuit.”  
  
“We’re staying at Magnus’ holiday apartment for the weekend. Join us for a night, so we can celebrate”, Alec said.    
  
“I promised Mom we’d go out for dinner with Clary after the race”, Isabelle said.  
  
“Go out for dinner tomorrow. Tell her you’re too tired to drive all the way back to New York today”, Alec said.  
  
“Well, I would love to spent the night at your place”, Simon said.  
  
Alec glared at him, irritated by the mere fact that Simon had opened his mouth.  
  
“We would love that”, Magnus said, before Alec could say something.  
  
“What do you want, Clary?” Isabelle asked.  
  
“I would love to stay at Magnus’ place for the night.”  
  
“Awesome”, Isabelle said. “And you look great by the way. Don’t you guys think her outfit looks great?”  
  
Clary grinned. She wore tight, black running shorts and a blue sports-bra, which made her boobs look bigger. According to Isabelle, sports clothes were supposed to be practical _and_ sexy.  
  
“Did you pick her outfit?” Jace asked.  
  
“Of course she did”, Alec said, rolling his eyes.  
  
A girl ran past Jace, her long, blonde hair whipping him across the face. He stared after her.  
  
“Well, fuck me”, Jace said.  
  
“If you insist”, Simon said. Jace winked at him.  
  
“Get a room”, Isabelle said.  
  
More and more runners were now crossing the finish line and Clary beamed at the fact that she’d beaten all of them. She’d won her first half-marathon. The thought was so absurd it made her laugh.  
  
Isabelle kissed her. “Let’s get your price and then get the hell home. You need a hot shower, a tea and a foot massage.”  
  
“And food. I’m starving.”  
  
“Of course. Magnus, you do have food at home, don’t you?”  
  
Magnus made a face. “What do you think? I have alcohol, though, and a phone. We could order some pizza.”  
  
“I would kill for some pizza right now”, Clary said.  
  
“I will get the lady some pizza, then”, Magnus said.  
  
“Wonderful.”  
  
They all cheered for her when she climbed onto the victory podium. Clary couldn’t stop smiling. They gave her a gold medal, a certificate and flowers and made her pose for what felt like a thousand photos. Clary almost fell asleep in the car, but Isabelle kept telling her how proud she was and Simon and Jace were arguing about something completely irrelevant. It kept her awake. When they got home, Magnus ordered pizza and after a long shower (without Isabelle, unfortunately) Clary demolished two whole pizzas within ten minutes. Simon kept saying how ironic it was that someone this tiny could eat this much and Alec kept saying how ironic it was that someone this annoying still got invited to hang out with them.  
  
They were sitting in the living room, on big, maroon-coloured sofas. Clary’s feet were in Isabelle’s lap and she was absently massaging them. They obediently drank all the cocktails Magnus served them, while listening to Jace, who was telling them about a girl he was dating. According to Jace, she had a big heart and an even bigger ass.  
  
Clary felt comfortably warm on the inside. She couldn’t tell whether it was due to her friends or the alcohol. Maybe a combination of both. Isabelle’s fingers gently stroked the bare skin of her legs and Clary let her head rest against the other girl’s shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
“Looks like biscuit is a little sleepy”, Magnus noted.  
  
“Of course she is. She ran twenty kilometres today”, Simon said.  
  
“Let me know when you want to go to bed, sweetie, okay?” Isabelle said, placing a kiss on Clary’s hairline. Clary nodded.  
  
Magnus began telling a story about a fashion show he and Alec visited. Apparently, the outfits had been a disaster. Simon clutched his hand to his chest dramatically and said: “No.” The look Alec gave him was deadly.  
  
Isabelle let her fingers run through Clary’s flaming red hair. She softly wrapped a stray of hair around a finger and then began brushing them with her hand. Clary let out a sigh.  
  
“I’m so proud of you”, Isabelle whispered. Clary smiled at that. Jace got up to get another drink and a blanket, which he laid over their legs.  
  
“Thanks”, she said, not lifting her head from Isabelle’s shoulder.  
  
A finger ran up her leg, up to her knee and then to her thighs. Clary closed her eyes. Isabelle let her hand rest on her thigh, the fingers dangerously close to what lay between. Clary tensed in anticipation. Isabelle noticed, grinning wickedly. She tickled the sensitive skin there, pinching the soft flesh. A hand opened the buttons of her jeans and pulled down the zipper. Then, the fabric of her panties was pushed aside and her fingers brushed the sweet flesh of her centre. Clary closed her eyes, pressing her lips together to avoid making a sound, as a finger slipped inside the depth between her thighs. She let out a gasp, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
She buried her face in Isabelle’s neck and held onto her arm, nails digging into the flesh. They had never done anything like this before, and Clary hoped that Isabelle was aware of the fact, that Clary was definitely _not_ quiet in bed.  
  
A second finger entered her, moving slowly, but thoroughly, while her thumb teased the clit.  
  
“I’m telling you”, Magnus said. Clary had almost forgotten the others. “Never before in my life have I seen a more horrid outfit. Alec can confirm this. It was hideous.”  
  
“It was”, Alec said.  
  
Isabelle curled her fingers, carefully running across Clary’s sweet spot.  
  
“And the shoes.” Magnus let out a sound of disgust. “Even Simon could have designed a better outfit.”  
  
“ _Even_ Simon?!” Simon said, apparently grievously offended by Magnus’ words.  
  
The finger ran across the spot again, with more pressure this time.  
  
“No offense”, Magnus said.  
  
“Screw you, Bane. Just because I don’t look like a gay Sonic the Hedgehog-“  
  
Magnus laughed. “Gay Sonic the Hedgehog?” He laughed again. “Don’t be ridiculous.”  
  
Clary moaned in Isabelle’s neck. The sound was swallowed by Magnus’ laughter.  
  
“You do kinda look like him”, Jace said. “Just... gayer”  
  
The fingers swirled across the spot now, with enough pressure to make Clary squirm. She was going to come apart right here on the couch, with all of her friends around.  
  
“Thanks, Jonathan”, Magnus said sarcastically.    
  
She arched her back, forcing Isabelle to go in deeper. Pleasure was building up inside her. The animal inside her unleashed, Clary no longer cared if anyone noticed what they were doing.  
  
“It’s true”, Alec said.  
  
“Betrayed by my own lover. I cannot believe you would do this to me, Alexander.”  
  
Clary’s entire body tensed. She was close, too close. With her free hand, Isabelle slit under her shirt and stroked the nipple, making it grow even harder.  
  
“I’m just stating the obvious. You agree with us, don’t you, Izzy?”  
  
Clary held her breath. They can’t see it, they can’t see it, she told herself. She expected Isabelle to lose her chill, to blush or stutter.  
  
“I’m sorry Magnus, but it’s a known fact”, she said. Her fingers hadn’t stopped moving once.  
  
“How dare you, Isabelle. I’m letting you stay in my beautiful and very expensive apartment and that’s how you thank me?” Magnus said indignantly, but his voice was shaking slightly, a sign that he was trying not to laugh.  
  
“If you wouldn’t put so much product in your hair, maybe-“  
  
“You love my hair, Alexander.”  
  
Isabelle kissed Clary on the lips. “That was close”, she whispered.  
  
“I do, but that’s beside the point”, Alec said.  
  
“Is this your first argument?” Simon asked.  
  
“Don’t be silly, Simon”, Magnus said.  
  
Twirling, pressing, teasing: Isabelle’s fingers did everything with mind-blowing expertise. Clary’s centre ached, it _hurt_ , unable to bear the arousal that built up steadily.  
  
“We argue all the time. About what TV show to watch, or when I decide to wear a jumper out to a restaurant-“  
  
“In my defence, all your jumpers have holes in them and I spend a lot of money on clothes for you - proper clothes, Alexander, which your ridiculous jumpers aren’t.”  
  
“I like my jumpers.”  
  
Clary held onto Isabelle with all her strength, the other hand grabbed the fabric of the couch. She bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. She would come apart, she would come apart right here.  
  
“I do, too, but it’s not appropriate to wear them to a fancy restaurant.”  
  
She felt it, then: the orgasm, sneaking up on her like a vicious animal, ripping through her rapidly as she came around Isabelle’s fingers.  
  
“This conversation is ridiculous, I’m going to bed”, Jace said, slurring his speech as a result to the countless cocktails Magnus had made him drink.  
  
Her breath rattling, Clary slowly recovered. Her body felt weak, but utterly satisfied. She kissed Isabelle’s neck.  
  
“Good night”, everyone said, except Clary who was still overwhelmed by the climax. She was afraid if she’d open her mouth the other’s would know immediately they’d done something.  
  
“We should get some sleep, too”, Isabelle said, standing up and reaching out her hand. Clary took that hand and got up. Her legs were shaking a little, and she hoped the other’s would think it was due to exhaustion after a long run and not the aftermath of an orgasm.  
  
One the way to their bedroom, Isabelle smacked Clary’s tight ass.  
  
“Oh no”, Simon said.  
  
They turned around to look at him.  
  
“Will I need my headphones tonight?” he asked with a distraught look on his face.  
  
Isabelle just winked at him, whereupon Simon groaned in agony, ever the drama queen.  
  
“Does this mean he can hear us whenever we have sex?”, Clary asked worriedly, as she opened the room to their bedroom.  
  
“Of course he can. It’s not like you’re quiet when I make love to you.”  
  
“But I’m not _that_ loud, am I?”  
  
Isabelle flicked Clary’s nose. “Of course not.” Clary didn’t believe her, and it made her blush slightly in embarrassment.  
  
Their room was huge. The canopy bed was large enough for at least four people to sleep in it, the blanket and pillows were made of beautiful, midnight blue silk. There were candles everywhere.  
  
Isabelle lit each candle before she pulled off her shirt over her head. She moved on to remove her pants but Clary said “Wait” and Isabelle stopped. She looked at Clary, head cocked to the right side. Clary’s eyes wandered down her body: her beautiful face, framed by dark curls, her full breasts in a red bralet. Then further down to her stomach, the defined lines that went down to the waistband of her jeans shorts. Her brown skin was like liquid gold in the dim light of the candles.  
  
“Take off your jeans”, Clary said, watching her.  
  
Isabelle smiled a smile that was all white teeth and big, red lips. She turned to the side and slowly, pushed her pants over her butt. That beautiful, round butt. Clary licked her lips at the sight. Isabelle turned her back to Clary, giving her a perfect view of her backside: the arch of her back, the elegant curve of her hips and the flawless roundness of her behind, covered in blood-red lace panties. Then Isabelle turned back around and pushed the pants down to her feet, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side.  
  
“Like what you see?”, Isabelle asked. Clary rolled her eyes. Of course she did, and Isabelle knew that. Isabelle was everything Clary wasn’t: curvy, soft and yet strong, the body of a woman. Clary was slender, her legs long and hard, every inch of her body defined with muscles, the body of a runner. Her chest was flat and so was her ass, and even though Isabelle didn’t mind, liked it even, Clary sometimes wished she looked less like a twelve-year-old.  
  
“Come here”, Clary whispered. Isabelle obeyed. They kissed, slow and testing, like they had all the time in the world. Their lips brushed ever so slightly. Isabelle’s tongue licked Clary’s bottom lip and bit down, gnawing on it, making Clary hiss.  
  
As their lips fell into a familiar rhythm, Clary reached back to unhook Isabelle’s bra. She took it off without removing her lips. She cupped Isabelle’s breasts, feeling their weight. Her thumb flicked across the nipple of her right breast, and it hardened immediately. Isabelle let out a soft moan and Clary pinched the nipple, roughly, just how she knew Isabelle liked it. Kissing herself down Isabelle’s neck, Clary continued playing with her breasts. She sucked on the skin around Isabelle’s collar bone, leaving bruises that went down from her neck to her heavy breasts. Her tongue teased the skin, her teeth scraped across the flesh and bit down onto the nipple, which caused Isabelle to groan loudly.  
  
Clary led Isabelle to the bed. She brushed a stray of hair out of Isabelle’s face and it melted together with the other dark waves that fell down her back like a midnight river. Clary kissed Isabelle desperately and with passion, before she pushed Isabelle onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Her gaze travelled over her gorgeous body. Clary wanted to show her appreciation to every delicious curve of Isabelle’s body with her tongue. Grabbing her wrists, Clary pinned Isabelle’s arms over her head into the silk, parting her legs with her knee.  
  
“Hmm feeling dominant today, are we?” Isabelle purred. “I’m thrilled.”  
  
Clary shut her up with a kiss, before she went down to her knees, a hand on each one of Isabelle’s thighs and with her teeth she removed Isabelle’s panties, pulling them down to her knees. Dark hair covered the V of her womanhood. Clary’s mouth went dry and she buried her face in the curls, her tongue sliding across the moistness beneath. Isabelle grabbed a bunch of Clary’s hair as Clary pushed her tongue into her depths. She swirled her tongue around, tasting the deliciousness of the other girl’s juices.  
  
Isabelle groaned, urging Clary to go deeper by tightening the grip on her hair.  
  
An idea crossed Clary’s mind, then, and she sat up, grinning. Isabelle looked up at her, questioning.  
  
“Play with yourself”, Clary whispered.  
  
Isabelle smirked. “As you wish”, she said. She sat up, leaning against the white curtains and the wall behind them, spreading her legs wide. Clary’s gaze was fixed between her thighs and she licked her lips in anticipation of what she was about to witness.  
  
Isabelle’s hand made its way down painfully slow. She stroked herself first, closing her eyes at her own touch.  
  
“Tell me what you’re thinking about”, Clary said. She was getting wet herself, just looking at the other girl and the pleasure that was written on her face.  
  
“I’m thinking about you”, Isabelle said. She pushed one finger in when the last word left her mouth and let out a moan as a result.  
  
“Be more specific.”  
  
“I’m thinking about your body. Your beautiful, flawless body and your gorgeous face.”  
  
“What about my face is it that you find so gorgeous?”  
  
“You’re eyes. I’ve never seen eyes like yours before. It’s like an enchanted forest is trapped behind them that I lose myself in whenever I look at you.”  
  
Clary smiled at that.  
  
“They’re so incredibly green, so dreamy”, Isabelle continued, as she kept pleasuring herself. “And your mouth.” She moaned. “I cannot stop thinking about what that mouth of yours can do.”  
  
“For instance?”  
  
“Oh, your lips are the sweetest, softest thing I’ve ever tasted. Each kiss is a miracle. And that tongue of yours is the devil, but it pleasures me like nothing ever has or ever will.”  
  
“I do enjoy making love to you with my mouth”, Clary said. Isabelle added another finger into her entrance.  
  
“You call it love-making, but it’s dirty and salacious and mind-blowing. We may burn in hell for all eternity on that account, but it will be worth it.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind burning in hell as long as you’re there with me.”  
  
Isabelle laughed huskily. “How corny.”  
  
Clary scowled. ”Keep talking.”  
  
“You have slim fingers and very long ones, too. They can reach each sensitive spot inside of me like even I can’t and it fills me with lust just to think about them.” Isabelle’s voice was barely more than a whisper, her voice hoarse with arousal. “I adore you. I adore the way you look at me whenever I get dressed or undressed, lost in thought at my body. No compliment has ever made me feel the way this look of yours makes me feel. I adore the way you cannot stay quiet when I pleasure you. I just have to imagine your moans and I’m wet with arousal.”  
  
Clary watched as Isabelle drowned further in her lust. Her fingers were pumping in and out of her swiftly, her thumb was rubbing her clit, her other hand played with her nipples. Her face was flushed and her skin damp with sweat, everything about her features was a revelation. She was on the edge of an orgasm, holding on desperately. For Clary.  
  
“Make yourself come.”  
  
Isabelle fucked herself with her fingers, fast and rough, and she groaned with each thrust. Clary watched hungrily, desire burning in her eyes. And then Isabelle came.  
It ripped through her body like a storm, and Clary could see it in the way she shuddered and cried, her chest trembling with heavy breaths. One last moan, and Isabelle let her head rest against the wall.  
  
“That was amazing”, Clary said.  
  
Isabelle sat up, her dark her sticky with sweat. The smile she gave Clary warmed her heart. The smile that always found itself into Clary’s dreams, making them the happiest she’d ever had.  
  
 “You’re my best friend. You’re my everything”, Isabelle said, voice thick with emotion. Clary was filled with so much love, it made her chest ache. And then Isabelle kissed her with heart and soul. Clary was pushed to her back. The silky sheet clung to her sweaty body. And then Isabelle was on top of her, kissing her feverishly. Their bodies were a tangle of limps in the darkness, Clary’s hair fiery red in the light, like they’d been dipped in flames.

Isabelle undressed her within seconds. She tore the shirt off her body and threw the remaining shreds on the ground. Clary's jeans and panties were removed as one. She kicked them off her feet, not once slowing down the kiss.   
  
Isabelle kissed her way down Clary’s body, leaving a trail of bruises behind that started at the neck and went down to the curls between her legs. Pushing her thighs apart, Isabelle ran her hand down the love-bites and slipped two fingers back into the slick depths of her entrance.  
  
“Hmm, you’re so wet for me, baby”, she whispered.  
  
“Yes, only for you”, Clary said.  
  
Isabelle smiled and bit her lip, as her gaze wandered where her fingers were thrusting into Clary, slowly, provoking. Her head went down and Clary’s closed her eyes. Testing, Isabelle’s tongue flicked over the rosy flesh. Clary giggled.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“It tickles.”  
  
Isabelle flicked Clary’s nose and kissed her lovingly. “By the angel, will you stop being so adorable?”  
  
Her tongue flicked again and this time a loud moan escaped her lips. Isabelle hummed approvingly. She dipped her tongue into the moistness, swirling it around. Clary’s hands gripped the sheets and a shudder of pleasure rushed through her body. Isabelle’s tongue was creating a sensation that was beyond anything Clary had ever felt before. She was worshipping Clary with all she had, making her feel like a masterpiece. Drinking in the sweet taste of her, Isabelle’s tongue circled across the clit. The pressure was glorious, the feeling drove her insane in need of more. Clary arched her back, and Isabelle bit down on the flesh, gnawing on the swollen skin. A moan escaped Clary’s lips. The tongue was working faster now, pushing inside Clary, making her ache with overwhelming arousal.  
  
Blindly, Clary’s hands searched for Isabelle’s centre, pushing her fingers in without warning. Two fingers, moving desperately, as she groaned and cried out, pleasure building up inside her, consuming her whole.  
  
Isabelle gripped Clary’s thighs roughly, to keep Clary from moving or herself from falling apart, Clary didn’t know.  
  
Isabelle moaned, her breath stroking Clary’s aroused womanhood. She replaced her mouth with her fingers and crushed her lips against Clary’s. Her mouth was wet, painted with Clary’s arousal and Clary drank in the taste of herself. Flames of desire lit up in every part of her, spreading inside her body, fast, like fire in the wind. They were both close, and they knew. Lust was making them wild, pleasure was turning the world upside down and then everything seemed to fall into place.  
  
Isabelle chanted Clary’s name over and over, “Clary, Clary, Clary”, whilst Clary cried out “I love you, I love you, I love you”, over and over again, until their voices drowned in sounds of pleasure and together they came apart, melting into one.  
  
Isabelle screamed, her control gone and replaced by unleashed desire. Yet, her fingers kept pressing against Clary’s most sensitive spot, summoning another climax, which came rolling in like thunder and tore her apart like a hurricane. The climax was strong enough to crush her mind, reigning every inch of her body.  
  
And then Isabelle collapsed on top of Clary. Her body was bathed in sweat and female juices, but she’d never felt more pure. In this moment, she felt unbearable love for Clary. It made her want to jump up and down the bed, screaming Clary’s name out into the night until every single person on this godforsaken planet and every star in the galaxy knew of their love.  
  
“God, I love you. I love you so much, it’s killing me”, she said, smiling like an idiot.  
  
“I love you, too”. Clary said. She looked exhausted, but happy, and she snuggled into Isabelle’s arms like a puppy, her flaming red hair falling over them like a blanket.  
  
They lay like this for a couple of minutes, both tired, but too cheerful to sleep; until the door opened and Jace stepped into the room. Clary hastily pulled a blanket over their naked bodies and shot Jace a hostile glare. Jace’s hair was gold in the candlelight, his upper body dressed in nothing but aureate light.  
  
“Finally”, he said.  
  
“What?” Clary spat.  
  
His brow raised, he said: “I could hear you. Everyone in the apartment could hear you.”  
  
“Oh my god.” Clary’s face turned crimson. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Oh please, don’t apologise. It’s not like this is the first time I’ve heard you.”  
  
Isabelle laughed. “Jealous?”  
  
“A little.”  
  
“What do you want?” Clary said and Jace quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
“I wanted to offer my services to you.” The light threw a shadow on his bare body that made his abs stand out even more. By the arrogant look on his face, he supposedly knew how handsome he looked then.  
  
“Your services?” Clary said.  
  
Jace smirked. “You know which services I’m referring to.”  
  
“I’m sure I do”, Clary said, uncertain whether to feel angry or flattered.  
  
“You owe me, really. I spent the past hours fighting my natural male instincts, and with that I mean my cock, after the show you gave us in the living room.”  
  
Clary felt Isabelle’s body heat up next to her, presumably due to extreme embarrassment... or excitement. “You noticed?”  
  
“I always notice. I notice when Jordan gets aroused watching you two make out when you think no one is paying attention or when Alec is rubbing Magnus’ cock under the table at dinner or when Simon is eye-fucking the Spanish kid, what’s his name again?”  
  
“You mean Raphael”, Clary said.  
  
“Yeah. I always notice, Izzy, and this time it fucking _hurt_ watching you, and I mean it literally hurt. I was about to fucking come in my pants when you made Clary climax.”  
  
“Is that why you left the room?” Clary said.  
  
“Of course that’s why I left the room.” He looked at her like she was stupid.  
  
“And now you want to offer yourself to us like a good whore?” Isabelle asked, grinning provocatively.  
  
“Not my choice of words, but if you want me to be your whore, I can be your whore.”  
  
Clary’s body grew hot at that. She considered fighting it but then she looked at Jace’s beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes and strong body and she thought: Why the hell not?!  
  
Isabelle pushed the blanket to the side, revealing their naked bodies. Jace let out a breath, visibly getting aroused. Even in the dim light one could see the bulge in his jeans.  
  
“You know, Jace, there’s only one problem”, Isabelle said, her hand trailing down Clary’s neck and down her breasts, pinching the nipple until it hardened.  
  
“Yeah?” Jace said, a little breathless.  
  
Clary kissed Isabelle’s soft lips, slowly inserting a finger into the dampness between her legs. Jace groaned in approval.  
  
She knew what Isabelle was planing to do with Jace and her kisses were her assent. Isabelle nodded and she let Clary climb on top of her and suck on her breasts.  
  
“I’m not into boys, and neither is Clary.” There was no apology in her voice.  
  
“That could change.” Jace had opened his trousers. His cock stood hard and proud, the wet tip dripping with pre-cum. He couldn’t contain a moan as he wrapped his hand around the head and slowly began moving his hand up and down as he watched them eagerly.  
  
“It wouldn’t”, Isabelle said and moaned, as Clary pushed a second finger inside her.  
  
“But”, she continued, putting her hands on Clary’s waist, and she grinned triumphantly “you can watch.”

And with that she rolled Clary onto her back and put her mouth on the aroused sweetness between her legs, until both Clary and Jace moaned in pleasure.


End file.
